didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Suki
For this character in older versions of the game, see Princess Suki (1.6)'.' Princess Suki is the main character of Didnapper. Heir to the throne to the unnamed Kingdom, she is betrayed and handed over to a kidnapping guild by her best friend and step-cousin, Cherisa. The game follows her attempted escape and recruitment to the guild and her quest for answers over her kidnapping. Background Not much is known about Suki's past except that she was born a noble, she became an orphan at a young age and was later adopted by the Royal Family of the Kingdom, since the King and Queen had no children themselves. Due to this, Suki inherited the right to become the heir of the throne. Story Kidnapping The story begins with Suki expressing her fears and doubts over her impending coronation as Queen to her step-cousin, Cherisa, who reassures her that despite her adoptive status, she will be up to the task of ruling the Kingdom. The next day, as Suki is en route to the coronation with Cherisa, using a side route in a run-down carriage at Cherisa's behest, the carriage is attacked by a group of kidnappers. It quickly transpires that these kidnappers were hired by Cherisa herself, who would inherit the throne if Suki were to disappear. In the middle of the ambush, Cherisa reveals herself to Suki, saying that she's sorry before knocking Suki unconscious. Later, Suki awakens, finding herself tied up in a cell in the kidnappers' lair. She is kept for an indetermine amount of time in their lair as the kidnappers' Guildmaster is unsure of what to do with a captive who is as high-profile as a royal princess. Suki eventually manages to break free of her restraints, steal a weapon and knock out three guards while attempting to escape. Unfortunately, upon exiting the lair, she is met by the rest of the guild, accompanied by the Guildmaster. The Guildmaster, intrigued by Suki's escape attempt, offers her a place in the guild as one of the kidnappers, and in return he will help her extract her revenge against Cherisa, who has now become Queen. Seeing she's outnumbered and left without any other choices, Suki agrees. Working for the Guild In order to blend in with the kidnappers, Suki assumes a false name and changes her appearance. After some basic training in escape, combat and kidnapping from Leroy, a high-ranking member of the kidnappers, the Guildmaster puts her to work. She is initially sent with Leroy to the nearby Huston Village to kidnap young women for the guild to ransom, then to Velis Manor, tasked with abducting noblewomen. During this latter task, she encounters Carol, a young thief and the first of her companions, with whom she returns to the Guild, and discovers more information about Cherisa's reign. The Guild's services are later requested by teachers from Aurealis Academy, an independent magical academy, as the Academy's master has been dominated by a powerful magical artifact and has expelled all who oppose her from the grounds, with the building now overrun by students. The Guildmaster sends Suki and Carol to fulfill the contract and with the aid of Evelyn, a recent transfer student to the Academy, they are able to settle the situation, though the instigator, Instructor Elda, escapes. The Guildmaster continues to test Suki's abilities through sending her to Haab Desert to assist a group of notorious tomb robbers in their quest for treasure and later to Ghiaccio Village to break a blockade imposed by Cherisa's troops which is impacting upon the guild's profits. Assisted by Athena, a mercenary she rescues while in Ghiacchio, Suki accomplishes the tasks, installing the treacherous Lieutenant Riele as captain of the guard. The Hunt for Cherisa The Guildmaster, satisfied with Suki's performance, informs Suki that Cherisa is massing an army in the western Dark Hills, and, providing her the promised support in her quest for vengeance, arranges passage for her across the Great Sea on a ship owned by a trading company. However, he notes that he could only secure passage for her alone, and upon reaching the company's outpost in Port Ismel by herself, she finds that the bay has a pirate problem and that she will be expected to defend the ship if necessary. Along with Alyssa, an employee of the trading company, Suki travels across the bay with the merchants, but the ship is attacked by pirates and Suki is betrayed to them by Alyssa. She manages to get off the pirates' ship, finding herself on a beach south of Armark Town, and rides a carriage back to the Guild. Upset at her failure to protect the ship, the Guildmaster berates Suki, but consents after some persuasion to send her by carriage to the town of Florian. While passing through Jormunga Jungle on the way to Florian, the carriage is attacked by native warriors, who mistake the party for local settlers. Suki and her companions flee into the jungle, coming across the settlers' village, and after a brief confrontation between the settlers and the natives at a nearby bridge, Suki makes a decision on how best to end their conflict and proceeds on to Florian. Suki's party meets with Leroy on the outskirts of Florian, and he bribes their way past the corrupt town guard, to Suki's dismay. Once inside, Suki learns from eavesdropping on her former guards that Cherisa is present in Florian, attempting to stop a war between the Kingdom and the nearby Empire, and encounters Evelyn once again on the bridge to the castle. Learning that Evelyn also seeks an audience with Cherisa, Suki returns with her and her companions to the guild's hideout in Florian, where she reveals to them her true name and nature as the kingdom's princess, and with Leroy's information, the party infiltrates the castle through its dungeons, meeting with resistance from the royal guard and Rolina and Evangelynne, servants of Cherisa's mother. Meeting with Cherisa While her companions stall the royal guard, Suki proceeds alone into Cherisa's chambers, angrily demanding answers from her. Cherisa explains that she is merely a figurehead Queen, and that the real power behind the throne is her mother, Lady Krystina. She goes on to tell Suki that her mother had demanded that Cherisa have Suki killed, but feeling unable to allow that to happen, Cherisa had instead arranged for Suki to be disappeared by the kidnappers. The conversation is cut short by a commotion outside, and Suki leaves in haste with her party, still somewhat mistrustful of Cherisa and seeking to speak to her again. Journey to the Dark Hills Proceeding south to the Dark Hills where the army is massing, Suki and her companions take a rest stop at Belbasa Harbo(u)r, her original seaborne destination from Port Ismel. They encounter Instructor Elda again, and Suki and Evelyn are kidnapped. Carol and Athena, with the assistance of Alyssa, manage to rescue Suki and together they put an end to Elda's scheme. Suki finally arrives at Helte Village in the Dark Hills, a cliff-borne village overlooking the fortress in which Cherisa, Lady Krystina and the army are situated. Making their way through the nearby hills and the run-down outer grounds of the fortress, Suki and her companions come to the opulent inner areas, where they discover Rolina and Lieutenant Riele blocking access to Cherisa. Defeating them, they enter Cherisa's room to find her bound and gagged in a closet, and Cherisa directs them to Lady Krystina, imploring Suki not to kill her mother. Suki promises to listen to her and proceeds to the top of the tower, where she and her friends battle and defeat Lady Krystina. Epilogue With Cherisa reinstated to the throne, she and Suki talk. Suki communicates her intention to remain hidden and leave the kingdom rather than become Queen, feeling that Cherisa is a more suitable Queen, and that her presence would raise questions about succession which may lead to instability. She states that she feels she must atone for the crimes she committed under the Guildmaster's orders. Cherisa is saddened by Suki's decision, but Suki tells her that she intends to return, as a friend, and not the princess. Cherisa accepts her decision, and Suki leaves. A conversation between the major players in the kidnapping guild reveals that Suki used her leverage over them to force them to release all their captives and disband their operations in the Lair. They displace to a new base of operations near Port Ismel. Suki is last seen walking through a path somewhere in the wilderness with her three companions. She states that she hopes, now, to use what she has learned during her journey for the sake of good, and that she feels that this, for now, feels like a happy ending for her. Personality In the story, Suki is portrayed as a generally pleasant and trusting girl who is the victim of circumstances. In the beginning of the story, she is very concerned over being the best Queen she can be, and is wracked with doubt that she cannot live up to her adoptive parents' standards of ruling. Her anger at Cherisa's betrayal is tempered by this fact on occasion, as Suki still believes Cherisa to be more intelligent and educated than she, and thus a better fit for Queen; this is in her mind reinforced by Nataleigh's testimony. However, her primary motivation for most of the story remains having Cherisa answer for her betrayal. She works for the kidnapping guild out of necessity, not of volition, and expresses clear distaste over having to act as she does, though she appears to become somewhat more used to this later in the story. As best she can, she retains her conscience and tries to do what little good she can in her position, as seen when she commits to protecting the ship from the pirates and when she intervenes in the jungle to save a settler from being kidnapped, while displaying a clear sense of satisfaction over being able to act in a more moral manner. She prefers not to fight and outright refuses to kill. Though Suki generally acts in a more refined and restrained way, she does have a rough side; Darianna will refer to her as a "wildcat" after seeing her in combat and Cherisa comments about Suki's tendency towards play-fighting when she was younger, leading the party to gently tease her about being "that kind of princess". Suki's conflict between the princess she was and the kidnapper she is forced to be is highlighted by other characters a few times, mostly through their pointing out the hypocrisy in her making moral judgments of their behaviour. This conflict within her is something she sets out to resolve in the epilogue. This having been said, some of Suki's morality is up to the player; she will not pass comment if kidnapping and ransoming captives even when not required to do so by the guild, and the player can have Suki make morally questionable choices up to and including betrayal in some situations. Suki's personality can change markedly in her interactions with captives in the Private Cell. She becomes significantly more confident and assertive, displays much more sexuality and, should the player wish it, can behave in a very cruel manner towards her captives. She also displays much more interest in bondage and domination than she does in the main story; she is not shown to enjoy being tied up or tying up others outside of the Private Cell (in contrast to Carol), but she displays obvious enjoyment to the extent of blatant admission when toying with her captives and will also reveal such to Carol if she performs self-bondage or loses in a practice battle against her. Relationships Relationships Gameplay Suki's skillset revolves around kidnapping and brawling, and she has strong damage options against enemies in Low Blow and Chest Punch. Her Subjugating Strike skill is very efficient for condensing the amount of time required to make a capture, which makes partly successful Damsel Ambushes more viable. Suki is statistically a more rounded character, but as the only party member who can change her outfit and accessories in battle, plus having access to the Steel Dagger, she is a capable physical attacker, and though she is the second-fastest party member already, her speed can further be improved with the Bikini and Ring of Agility. Trivia *Suki is the most unique Private Cell captive available. She begins blushing and crying when being tickled too much, her clothing selection has far more variety, consisting of her costumes, and she can be pleased by every positive interaction. *She was possibly adopted before she turned ten by the Royal Family, as it is claimed that she was very little when she was adopted. *Her newer version, alongside Carol's, appears in the massive crossover RPG Rakenzarn Tales version 2 in two of the game's quests. Depending on the player's decision, Suki and Carol can be allies or adversaries. Should they be friends, they both can join as Supporter party members. Gallery Princessssukibattle-0.png|Princess Suki (battle) Sukidesign2.png|Kidnapper Suki (battle) Suki Wedding Dress-2.png|Suki Wedding Dress (battler) SukiCaughtbycarol.png|Suki while defeated by Carol in the Lair (princess dress) Princesssukiprivatecell.png|Princess Suki in the Private Cell. Category:Characters Category:Personal Captives Category:Party Members Category:Protagonists